


Berry Sorry

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladio tries to be stoic, Gladnis, M/M, Summer Gladnis Week 2019, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 20:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Someone has stolen the blueberries Ignis worked so hard to get.  Now to find the culprit!  And when he does... they will be 'berry' sorry.





	Berry Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fifth day of Summer Gladnis 2019! I picked the word 'blueberries' and I instantly knew I was going to write a ridiculous mystery! XD
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Someone was going to pay dearly.

Ignis had stepped out of the caravan for  _ ten  _ minutes and this was what he came back to?!

An entire cooking pot of blueberries, freshly picked, all but demolished and only a few to spare.

Ignis saw red… and blue.

Who could’ve done this?

Who could take all his hard work for granted?

He’d spent almost two hours picking these bloody things all to make them a dessert for the evening that  _ everyone  _ could enjoy and now… he was left with nothing but the memories of battling Hundlegs for the berries... and broken dreams of a new blueberry tart recipe that would never be made.

Oh yes…

Someone… was going to pay dearly.

Now it was just a matter of finding the culprit.

Ignis took a deep, calming breath. Once centered he slowly descended the steps of the caravan to find the other three settled around the small table under the vehicles canopy.

Apparently, the aura that Ignis was giving off was enough to make all eyes turn to him and each pair was filled with fear and dread.

“I’m only going to ask this once, so listen and listen well,” Ignis said quietly, his voice cool and calm as his piercing green eyes glanced around at his traveling companions. Slowly he began to walk around the table.

“When I left here to buy flour there was a pot of fresh blueberries on the stove. Blueberries that I picked early this morning after fighting through seven Hundlegs while  _ you  _ slept in,  _ you  _ went and took pictures, and  _ you  _ went for a run,” he listed off, pointing to Noct, Prompto and Gladio in turn. “When I returned…,” here his hand trembled as he clenched it into a fist before clasping both hands behind his back. “... they were gone save for almost a bakers dozen.”

No one made a peep, all eyes still trained on the man prowling around the table like a coeurl ready to pounce at any moment.

“Now… I would like to know. Who. Ate. My. Blueberries?” Ignis’s voice had raised slightly at this point and if the other three had been able to sink into the ground to disappear they would’ve. However, they all also knew that if anyone could manifest them back out of thin air to murder them it would be Ignis so even if they had the ability they still wouldn’t try.

Eye’s darted around the table, the three guys each questioning each other silently as if to try and figure out who the guilty party was before Ignis baked  _ them _ into pies.

“I see that you all appear to be tongue tied,” Ignis murmured, all eyes snapping back to him. “Luckily I don’t need your words. If you would all kindly open your mouths the culprit will be revealed shortly. After eating that many blueberries I doubt anyone could’ve survived their staining abilities.”

It was like a ray of hope shined down on two of the three as Noctis and Prompto instantly opened their mouths as well as found their voices.

“Look! Look, Iggy! See? AH!” Prompto quickly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. “I’m innocent! I wouldn’t steal from our master chef before he’s done creating!”

Noctis was next to follow, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue as well. “I’m clear too, Specs!” he announced after proving his innocence. “I learned after the whole cookie batter incident when I was sixteen. Not doing that again.”

Now three pairs of eyes turned to Gladio who sat stock still in his seat, eyes glancing around them all.

“Gladio…,” Ignis purred as he moved closer, the Shield quickly shaking his head as he saw danger in the other mans eyes.

“Oh Gladiolus,” Ignis singsonged as he went to stand behind the man, his hands resting on the broader mans shoulders and feeling him tense up immediately. Ducking down, Ignis offered his sweetest smile. “Are you trying to hide something from me?”

Gladio quickly shook his head again, but didn’t speak, eyes flitting around as if looking for a way to escape.

Meanwhile, Noct and Prompto were grinning like cheshire cats at this turn of events, watching the mighty Shield crumble under the might of the Adviser.

“Oh my sweet, Gladiolus,” Ignis murmured before standing back up to his full height. “Don’t you know I have ways of making you talk?”

Before Gladio could shake his head, attempt to run or finally get a hang on warping so that he could get to safety, he felt Ignis’s fingers digging into his ribs and he knew… he was in trouble.

Instantly he jolted in his seat, his arms slamming down to his sides as he tried to keep his lips clamped together.

“Now you’re just being stubborn, Gladio,” Ignis purred as he scribbled his fingers down to attack along the mans sides, feeling the way he shimmied back and forth in his seat to try and stop the tickling and a few snorts and muffled giggles began to escape. “The truth will set you free, Gladio.”

However, the Shield wasn’t going to back down even when he knew he’d been caught! He tried pushing back the chair to get away from the table, but Ignis pushed back, effectively pinning him where he was as his fingers continued to knead into his sides and near his stomach, making the Shield whine before more muffled giggles escaped.

When Ignis’s left hand darted to squeeze his hip, Gladio made the mistake of reaching his hand down to try and stop him. Sadly this left his arms away from his sides and completely unable to protect his worst spot.

The Adviser’s hands instantly darted up his sides, before settling under his arms and scribbling mercilessly.

Gladio finally lost it.

With a yelp, the man quickly clamped his arms down as hysterical laughter finally escaped him. His blueberry stained smile and mouth finally betraying him.

“Iggy-hehehehe! Stahahahahap! I’m… I’m s-soahahaharry!” he begged as Ignis continued to torment the spot, his fingers kneading deep, tickly circles against him as the Shield tried to slink down in his chair to escape.

“Oh? Now you’re sorry? You weren’t sorry when you were eating all my hardwork were you?” Ignis pressed, though the anger in his eyes from earlier was replaced with a sort of playfulness at exacting this revenge on his partner.

“I dihihihidn’t know! I d-dihihihidn’t kno-hohahahaha! Gahahads stahahap!” Gladio was practically beside himself from the tickling fingers and Ignis slowed his attack to light flutters of his fingers that kept the man giggling.

“Are you gonna make this right? Are you going to go and pick me another pot of blueberries to replace the ones you took?” Ignis asked.

“B-but… but I… wahas gonna nahahap after my snahahack-AH! NO!” Gladio’s snarky comment was cut off with a yelp of wild laughter as Ignis freed a hand to reach down to claw at Gladio’s stomach as the other renewed its attack under his arm. “OKAY! OKAHAHAY I’LL DO IHIHIHIT!”

With that Ignis finally relented, his poor boyfriend slumped down in his chair from trying to escape him, breathless and trying to quell the residual giggles that still escaped. Prompto and Noctis had been watching all of this happen with absolute delight. How often did they get to see Gladio at such a disadvantage? Now with a stockpile of pictures for future blackmail and teasing, it wasn’t something they’d soon forget.

“Thank you, Gladio. That’s incredibly generous of you to do,” Ignis cooed lightly, receiving a half-hearted glare as the man leaned his head back to look up at him.

Ignis couldn’t help chuckling at the sight and ducked down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips upside down.

“Mmm… those really are delicious blueberries,” he murmured lightly before stepping back. “So I suggest you hurry if you want to make sure other little beasties don’t get to them first.”

With that the man started to head back to the caravan entrance, the others watching him as he went. “Let this be a lesson to the three of you,” he warned just before stepping onto the bottom step. “If you mess with my ingredients… you will be ‘ _ berry _ ’ sorry.”

It was a long, long, long time before anyone attempted to sneak anything away from Ignis’s prep station again. Though Gladio was as good as his word that day and filled the cooking pot back up to the brim with blueberries. There was no way he was willing to risk the repercussions of going back on his word, but he knew he only had himself to blame. He’d been caught red handed… and blue tongued.


End file.
